Hybrid
by TrueKelpa
Summary: A strange new girl comes to the school, but she is not all she seems. She is a Type 2.5; a Hybrid.  O/C, A bit of Arista if you look hard enough. Rated T for language.


**Hi everyone! First off, please excuse any grammar/spelling errors I may make, as I am writing this on my iPod touch. Ok, so I promised some people on my all time favourite blog that I would post another BcH fanfic just for them. So here it is! The first chapter of Hybrid. This is a topic that was discussed allot on the blog a while back, so I have borrowed a few of the ideas that were thrown around, hope you don't mind! Also, if you are reading this, and you like it, please feel free to check out my other BcH oneshot, Monsters Within! *Flutters eyelashes* Anyways, on with the story! Hope you like!**

**KKP/TrueKelpa**

Adam and Christa walked to detention together. To everyone else, they appeared to be reluctant to be close to eachother, but no one else could see the large ghost boy that walked between them, thumbs tucked into his pockets, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he was, well, dead. He was happier now than he had ever been in life. They reached the usual detention room, and Adam opened the door for Christa with a flourish.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation. It was like an entire silent conversation. Eventually, they both entered and took their usual seats. Mr Roe was late, but there was nothing unusual about that. He would often slope in a few minutes after them, moaning about the amount of coursework he had to mark.

"Soooo..." began Adam, attempting to fill the awkward silence that had settled around them. The other two turned to look at him, but before he had a chance to say anything more, the door swung open. A harried looking Mr Roe entered, escorting Danny into the room. The boy glanced around, and saw Adam and Christa sitting at the back of the room. The werewolf shot the vampire a glance, remembering the last time they had met him.

Adam fought back a grin as Danny scrambled to take the table furthest from them, shooting them panicked glances every now and then. Matt glared at the bully, who, of course, didn't see him.

"Well I guess a friendly chat is out of the question, then." Adam whispered to Christa. She did not reply, just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" he muttered. "Am I going to be talking to myself all day?" Christa just shrugged and looked at the table. Adam sighed dramatically, and shot a glance at Danny to make sure he wasn't listening in. Then he turned to Matt. "What about you, Casper?" he asked quietly.

Matt shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Adam stared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"Way to kill a conversation." he sighed, leaning back on his stool. Matt just shrugged and sat on a stool a few rows back, returning to glaring at Danny.

The door swung open again, and they all looked up, with the exception of Mr Roe, who had a pair of ridiculously large headphones covering his ears. Mr Swann entered, escorting a pretty girl of around 16. She had dark, poker straight hair, and flawless, pale skin that would have made Brandy Mulligan jealous. Her eyes appeared to be very light green, but in the flourescent light of the classroom they seemed a yellowy-gold. She glared at the PE teacher for a moment, then sat down.

Adam stared at her. Christa rolled her eyes, assuming he was checking her out, but in reality, he was confused. There was something about her, something he felt he should be able to identify, but couldn't. Something familliar, but... strange.

Danny was also staring, and he really was checking her out. His eyes roamed shamelessly, until she spun around and captured them with her own.

"You're going to come here every day after school until the end of the week, is that understood?" Snarled Mr Swann. She sighed dramatically.

"I understand the concept of 'detention', sir" she remarked, turning back to him. His face glowed bright red.

"Make that to the end of the MONTH!" he yelled, but she did not flinch.

"That's a bit harsh" she said conversationally. "I didn't do anything wrong"

"You beat my star striker into the ground!"

"He insulted me."

"He has two broken ribs!"

She forced back a smirk at this information.

"I got carried away."

At this, Mr Swann scowled at her, but, unable to think of a comeback, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. The girl looked around. Her eyes lingered on Christa for a moment, before flickering over to Danny. He was still staring.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he grinned.

"Hey there" he said. Her lips curved into a smile and she grinned back at him.

"Hey yourself"

Danny stood up from his stool and walked towards her. Her eyes tracked his every movement, while the other three watched with interest.

"Not seen you around" said Danny. "You new?"

She smirked, as if at some private joke, before replying.

"You could say that. I started yesterday."

Danny grinned.

"You're fit." he told her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She said, feigning shock. His grin widened.

"Yeah, really."

He pulled out the stool next to her, sitting down. He grinned at her, leaning closer, as if to kiss her. She stared at him, suddenly transfixed. Staring. At his neck.

Christa's own eyes widened in shock as the girl's flickered black. She stood up, scraping her chair loudly, staring at them.

The girl seemed to snap out of her trance, and scrambled backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled at Danny. He jumped, and tilted his head, confused. Her eyes narrowed. "If you value your own life, get the fuck away from me!" she hissed at him. He stood up, looking pissed off.

"Fucking freak anyway" he muttered under his breath as he walked back to the corner.

"Bite me!" she snapped.

"Looks like someone already did" murmured Christa, sitting back down. The girl's head whipped around to look at her.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut" she hissed "Before I break out the muzzle!"

Christa raised her brows, fighting to stay calm.

"What did you say?"

"You heard."

They stared at eachother for a long while, neither backing down. The tension was palpable. And, suddenly, the girl laughed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, Christa" she replied, caught off guard by the girl's sudden change in mood.

"I'm Emily." she smiled.


End file.
